Tf2 Overwatch Holiday Special
by randomguy00
Summary: A collection of short stories about some of the Mercs and Overwatch characters during their Christmas activities.


**A/N**

 **Hello and MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a little story that includes some simple stories of a few of the mercs and some of the overwatch agents in their Christmas activities. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Snow gently fell from the sky, snow blanketed the roofs and streets giving off a very festive feeling. Big Ben rang out as the clock struck 12 O'clock few people walked the streets, many choosing to stay inside. Not one of these people was Jeremy, or better know as the Scout, he was out and about the city of London. He wore a thick red jacket, a red beanie and a thick pair of pants. Snow crunched under his combat boots as he wandered through one of the busiest shopping sections in all of London. "What to get, What to get?" Scout thought to himself as he window shopped the various store-fronts. "Maybe she'll like a new jacket?" Scout eyed a rack of winter coats. "Probably not." He continued on his way through the street. As he past a restaurant something stopped him, a scent, an AMAZING sweet scent. "What is THAT?!" Scout got excited as he had not eaten that day. Scout immediately followed the scent into the restaurant, finding what waited. It was a small local bakery, so small it was just tucked in between a Toy store and a women's clothing shop. No wonder he missed it! A woman probably the main chef just set out a hot Apple Pie on the counter, it being covered by a glass top. There were several other pastries on display: cakes, strudels, Pies, everything a man could ask for! A man stood at the counter next to the cash register. "Hey dude! What's on the menu?"

His head perked up from his smartphone, "Of course! Here you go sir!" he handed Scout a small half sheet of paper with everything on it. Scout looked it over once then again trying to decide what to get.

"Can I get a slice of apple pie?"

"Of course," the man pressed a button. "Anything else?"

"No that should be good."

"That'd be 6.23," the man rung it up on the cash register. Scout swiped his card. "Thanks it'd be right out."

Scout took a seat in one of the small tables, that could only seat two. "Maybe this'll be a good date spot." Scout thought to himself as he waited. A few minutes later a the man came out with a plate with the slice of apple pie, freshly heated up to a soothing temperature. "Thanks man." The man left him a fork and a napkin on the table. Scout took the fork cutting off the tip, and carrying it into his mouth. This jolted Scout right up, the taste was SUPREME! It was probably the best pie Scout had had in his life. "Ahuwaha," Scout gobbled the rest of the slice up. "I know what to get her!" Scout bolted up from his seat getting to the counter. "Hey dude, you got any whole apple pies for sale?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Great I'll take one,"

"Would you like it gift-wrapped?"

"Nah," Scout used his card again purchasing the apple pie. "Thanks," Scout left with the pie in a box, the top clear showing off the contents. "Wonder if she'll like more than just this pie?" Scout asked himself, this was the first Christmas he ever had a stable relationship with someone, and this was frankly a new experience for the Scout he never had to think of what someone else wanted before. "Better add on something, maybe more permanent."

Scout proceeded to walk around some more, doing a little more window shopping.

After an hour of gazing into different shops Scout had decided to go on into a clothing store. "I bet she'll like this," Scout was holding a scarf that had the British flag emboldened on it. "Yeah she'll definitely like this, but maybe a coat would be nice too." Scout looked more around the store combing through the various coats. "No she's not really into fur, I don't think she wants something thick, but maybe she'll like something leather," Scout picked out a black leather jacket with the inside lined with fur. "Yeah this'll be good." Scout walked over to the cashier getting it gift-wrapped and bagged.

Scout walked out of the store and back into the streets, the lights had been turned on and the sky was darker. Scout pulled out his smartphone checking the time. "Well I got a few extra minutes...Better get there fast," Scout took of running.

Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, busied herself in her room getting ready for her meeting with Jeremy who she had been dating for about 8 months at that point. "I hope this'll be a good Christmas," Tracer looked over to see her wrapped gift to Jeremy. **DING DONG**. The sound startled her, "Here already?" Tracer was surprised that he was here so early. Tracer got up walking to the door, opening it to Jeremy.

"Merry Christmas!" Scout hugged Tracer. She welcomed Scout into her home, which was decorated with a Christmas tree and some stockings. After they ate their food and were cuddling up against each other on the couch watching classic Christmas movies, Scout got up taking out his apple pie. "Hey I got you this awesome apple pie from a bakery." Scout laid out the pie getting out a knife dividing the pie into 6 slices.

The sat next to each other on the couch eating their slices of pie. "Mmm where'd you get this?"

"I found this small bakery downtown, they make some kick-ass pastries," Scout finished his slice pushing the plate away. "Maybe we could go there tomorrow, together?"

"Yeah that sounds nice," Tracer smiled. "I guess its gift time now," Tracer got up grabbing her gift. Scout did the same grabbing his gifts for Tracer. Tracer opened her gifts first. "Oh wow, thanks," Tracer held out the black leather jacket with the scarf in the other hand.

"Do you not like it?"

"What? No of course I like it!" she tried to hide her face from Scout.

"So you don't like it..."

"I'm sorry I don't think it quite suits me..." Tracer cringed at her own words hoping not to disappoint Scout.

"Nah. Its fine if you don't like it, we could return it,"

"No it's fine! I'm sure we can find a use for it someday." Tracer hugged Scout, kissing him on the cheek. Scout smiled at this gesture hugging her closer. "Open mine now!" Tracer gave Scout his present neatly wrapped, even with a red bow on the top. He ripped the wrapping off with one pull revealing the contents. Inside was a brand new pistol holster, designed around his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, the color scheme matching with the pistol.

"Wow, Custom made," Scout smiled at Tracer. "I like it," Scout hugged Tracer close to him. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms watching different Christmas classics, while holding each other tightly.

The next day...

Scout and Tracer sat across from each other on the small black table each with a slice of apple pie in front of them. She was wearing the clothing the Scout had given her yesterday, down by his pocket the Scout had his holster hanging on his pocket.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No promises but I hope to upload a few more stories in this little collection before Christmas Day. So hope to see ya there!**


End file.
